The Way You Make Me Feel
by Dynha Black
Summary: COMPLETA - James simplesmente não entendia o motivo pelo qual ela mexia tanto com ele. Com tantas garotas em Hogwarts, ele tinha que se apaixonar pela única garota que fazia questão de não saber da sua existência. Contém cenas de HP e a Ordem de Fênix


**The Way You Make Me Feel**

* * *

- Mais cinco minutos!

O professor Flitwick estava andando por entre as carteiras, observando os alunos terminarem a prova. Ele recebeu um sorriso ao passar ao lado da cadeira em que um garoto de cabelos negros e bastante despenteados estava sentado. Desconfiou de que o aluno estivesse aprontando alguma coisa, mas sorriu de volta ao ver que o mesmo já havia terminado a sua prova.

James piscou várias vezes os olhos castanhos enquanto tentava ler o título do seu exame: Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas – Nível Ordinário de Magia. Ele guardou a pena na mochila e parou para ler novamente tudo que tinha escrito.

Releu cada questão com calma e, a cada linha que lia, sentia-se cada vez mais confiante. Não tinha dúvidas de que, provavelmente, ele teria nota máxima naquele exame, afinal, tratava-se de uma de suas matérias favoritas.

Ele deu um bocejo demorado e amarrotou os cabelos, deixando-os ainda mais bagunçados do que eram. Em seguida, olhou para o professor Flitwick e, ao ver que o mesmo não estava olhando em sua direção, virou-se pra trás e sorriu para um garoto sentado quatro carteiras atrás da dele.

Sirius, que estava largado em sua cadeira, o cabelo escuro caindo-lhe pelos olhos, apenas sorriu para o amigo e fez um sinal de "Ok". James sabia que aquilo significava que o amigo, assim como ele, também tinha ido bem no exame. O maroto sorriu e puxou um pedaço de pergaminho em branco de dentro de sua mochila.

_**I think yesterday**_

_(Eu pensei sobre ontem)__**  
And all the times I spent being lonely**_

_(E em todo tempo que eu tenho passado sozinho)_

Ele começou a desenhar a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça: um pomo de ouro. Como bom jogador de quadribol e excelente apanhador, ele sabia cada contorno que a bolinha dourada possuía. E, mesmo não sendo um excelente desenhista, tinha ficado bom.

James contemplou o desenho que tinha acabado de fazer por alguns segundos. Existiam duas coisas no mundo que ele mais amava. Uma, era aquela bola alada que ele acabara de fazer. Ele sempre fora apaixonado por quadribol desde que se entendia por gente. E, desde pequeno, sempre sonhara em se tornar um famoso jogador. Quando começou Hogwarts, sabia que era questão de tempo até conseguir uma vaga no time da sua casa na escola. E isso aconteceu quando ele estava em seu segundo ano. Desde então, ele era o apanhador dos Leões.

Já a segunda coisa que ele mais amava não se tratava exatamente de uma coisa...

Seu olhar percorreu o salão até encontrar o que procurava. Ou melhor, quem procurava. Um cabelo volumoso cor acaju que caía sobre os ombros. A cabeça curvada sobre o pergaminho à sua frente, totalmente concentrada no que escrevia. Ele a observou por uns instantes, tentando se lembrar de cada detalhe de seu corpo, de seu rosto. Mentalizou cada detalhe da garota que simplesmente ocupava todos os seus pensamentos.

- Lily... – ele disse para si mesmo enquanto pegava novamente a pena e escrevia as iniciais L.E dentro do pomo de ouro que tinha acabado de desenhar.

_**I watched the young be young**_

_(Eu assisti os jovens sendo jovens)__**  
While all the singers sung**_

_(Enquanto todos os cantores cantavam)  
__**About the way I felt**_

_(Sobre o jeito que eu me sentia)_

- Guardem suas penas, por favor! - berrou o professor Flitwick. - Isso inclui você também, Stebbins! Por favor, continuem sentados enquanto eu recolho seus exames! _Accio_!

Centenas de rolos de pergaminho flutuaram no ar na direção dos braços escancarados do professor Flitwick, derrubando-o no chão. Muitos alunos riram. Alguns dos que estavam nas carteiras da frente se levantaram, seguraram o professor pelos cotovelos e o puseram de pé.

- Obrigado... Obrigado - o professor Flitwick disse ofegante. - Muito bem, já podem ir embora!

James parou de fazer os contornos nas letras "L.E". Deu um longo suspiro e olhou novamente na direção de Lily, que juntava suas coisas. Ele simplesmente não conseguia entender o motivo pelo qual ela mexia tanto com ele. Com tantas garotas em Hogwarts, ele tinha que se apaixonar pela única garota que fazia questão de não saber da sua existência.

Nem ele mesmo conseguia explicar por que a garota o odiava tanto. Ele nunca fizera nada contra ela, pelo contrário. Vivia defendendo-a de pessoas que ficavam chamando-a de intragável sabe-tudo. Ele não entendia a obsessão de Lily pelos livros. Mas, se ela queria ler toda a biblioteca de Hogwarts antes de se formar, isso não a tornava uma anormal. Talvez, um pouco estranha ou estudiosa demais. Apenas isso.

Ele balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar seus pensamentos da garota. Levantou-se, enfiou a pena e o papel do exame dentro da mochila, jogando-a sobre as costas, e ficou esperando Sirius vir encontrá-lo.

_**The days are here again**_

_(Os dias estão aqui de novo)__**  
When all the lights go down,**_

_(Quando todas as luzes se apagam,)__**  
What do they show me?**_

_(O que eles me mostram?)_

Logo, os quatro marotos estavam reunidos. James e Sirius tinham uma expressão de divertimento no rosto, como se tivessem acabado de sair de uma partida de quadribol e não de um exame de NOM's. Remus vinha com uma expressão serena, mas não tão tranqüila como a dos outros dois. E Peter era o único que parecia ligeiramente nervoso.

- Gostou da pergunta dez, Aluado? - perguntou Sirius quando os quatro atingiram o Saguão de Entrada.

- Amei – Remus respondeu animado. - Dê cinco sinais que permitem identificar um lobisomem. Ótima pergunta.

James sorriu. Era impossível eles não saberem responder a essa pergunta, quando passavam todas as noites de lua cheia ao lado de Remus em suas transformações.

- Você acha que conseguiu lembrar-se de todos? – ele perguntou em tom de gozação. Era óbvio que Remus, mais do que qualquer outro, seria a melhor pessoa pra responder a essa pergunta.

- Acho que sim – Remus disse seriamente quando se juntaram à multidão que se aglomerava perto das portas de entrada, afoitas para ir para fora aproveitar a luz do sol - Um: ele está sentado na minha cadeira. Dois: ele está usando as minhas roupas. Três: o nome dele é Remus Lupin.

James, Sirius e Remus riram. Porém, Peter manteve a mesma expressão de preocupação.

- Eu me lembrei do formato do focinho, das pupilas dilatadas e da cauda em escovinha - disse ansiosamente - Mas eu não consegui pensar em mais nada.

- Como você consegue ser tão tapado, Rabicho? - James retorquiu impaciente. - Você dá voltinhas com um lobisomem uma vez por mês...

- Fala baixo - Lupin implorou.

James suspirou e olhou para os lados para ver se alguém tinha escutado. Porém, ele não viu ninguém ao redor. Procurou por uma certa garota, mas também não viu o menor sinal dela a volta.

_**The rules are all the same**_

_(As regras são todas as mesmas)  
__**It's just a different game **_

_(É apenas um jogo diferente)  
__**To tell you how I feel**_

_(Para te dizer como eu me sinto)_

- Bom, eu achei essa prova baba - ele ouviu Sirius dizer – Duvido de que eu não consiga, no mínimo, um "Excelente".

- Eu também – James respondeu, sentindo-se ligeiramente entediado. A última coisa que ele queria ficar falando naquele momento era sobre a prova que tinham acabado de fazer. Ele, então, guardou a varinha no bolso e pegou um inquieto pomo-de-ouro, causando surpresa nos amigos.

- Onde você conseguiu isso?

- Roubei, Sirius - ele respondeu com descaso. Começou a brincar com o pomo, deixando que voasse uns 50 centímetros no ar antes de agarrá-lo outra vez.

O maroto sempre se sentia mais corajoso quando estava com aquela bolinha alada em suas mãos. Ela lhe dava uma confiança em si mesmo, que ele simplesmente não conseguia explicar. Talvez, fosse por que ele nunca perdera um pomo em todos os jogos que disputara pela Grifinória. Ou, simplesmente, pelo fato de que era tão bom em quadribol que achava que ninguém conseguia ser melhor que ele. E aquela bolinha era a prova disso.

Mas nada daquilo parecia adiantar para uma certa monitora. Enquanto todas as garotas corriam atrás dele, achavam que, além de ser um brilhante aluno, era também um brilhante jogador, além, é claro, de ser muito bonito, aquilo simplesmente era nada para Lily Evans. Ela simplesmente fazia questão de ignorar a sua pessoa. Odiava o fato de ele ser popular. Odiava o fato de ele ser jogador de quadribol. Odiava o fato de ele ser bom aluno. Simplesmente odiava tudo nele. Era como se ela simplesmente tivesse acordado um dia e decidido odiá-lo.

_**Although it seems so rare**_

_(Mesmo que pareça tão raro)__**  
I was always there**_

_(Eu sempre estive lá)_

Eles continuaram caminhando pelos gramados de Hogwarts em direção ao lago e sentaram debaixo de uma grande árvore na margem do lago. Remus abriu um livro e começou a ler, Sirius ficou observando as pessoas ao redor com uma expressão de aborrecimento e James continuou brincando com o pomo de ouro que estava em sua mão.

Foi quando ele reparou num grupo de garotas que riam bastante enquanto tiravam os sapatos e colocavam os pés na superfície lisa do lago. No mesmo instante, ele levou a mão ao cabelo, deixando-o ainda mais bagunçado do que estava.

James continuou jogando o pomo pra cima, deixando-o ir cada vez mais longe, mas sempre conseguia agarrá-lo - seus reflexos eram excelentes. Como ele queria que uma das garotas risonhas do lago olhasse pra ele com a mesma admiração que Peter o olhava. O menor dos marotos batia palmas e sorria a cada vez que James apanhava o pomo.

Ele não se importava com a atitude do amigo. James adorava quando ficavam admirados com sua performance no quadribol. Mas, é claro, ele preferia que Lily Evans estivesse à sua frente, dizendo o quanto o achava impressionante, e não Peter.

Mas isso era como querer o impossível. E ele odiava essa palavra, simplesmente por que tudo pra ele era possível. E, mesmo quando parecia que não era, ele sempre dava um jeito de tornar possível. Mas, com Lily, ele tentava, tentava e nunca dava nenhum resultado.

Simplesmente não conseguia entender por que ela não o suportava. Ele não era tão desprezível assim. Tudo bem, ele sempre gostava de se meter em confusões, já tinha mais detenções cumpridas do que qualquer outro aluno que tenha freqüentado Hogwarts. E tinha o dom de sempre implicar com Severus Snape. Mas quem não implicava com aquele sonserino metido a besta?

O maroto olhou novamente pro lago e, instintivamente, passou a mão pelo cabelo. Ele apenas queria que ela o desse uma chance. Lily sempre o chamava de galinha, masele não tinha culpa das meninas praticamente se jogarem aos pés dele. Ela devia reclamar com elas e não simplesmente o rotular daquela forma.

Ela também sempre o chamava de arrogante, somente por que todos falavam que ele era o melhor jogador de quadribol que Hogwarts já tinha visto. Ele simplesmente não tinha culpa disso também. Era um talento natural. Isso não fazia dele uma pessoa arrogante.

Então, por que ela simplesmente não poderia lhe dar uma chance? Por que ela não poderia tentar ver o outro lado de James Potter? Um lado que ele tinha certeza de que ela não conhecia.

_**I can't stop digging the way you make me feel**_

_(Eu não consigo deixar de gostar do jeito que você me faz sentir)_

- Melhor você guardar isso logo – ele escutou a voz de Sirius tirando-o de seus devaneios quando percebeu que tinha acabado de fazer uma ótima pegada e Peter tinha deixadoescapar um assobio - antes que o Rabicho se molhe de tanta excitação.

Peter ficou levemente vermelho, porém, James riu. Ele não dava a mínima para aquela empolgação toda do amigo. Mas ele percebeu que a expressão de Sirius não era das melhores e achou melhor parar.

- Se isso te incomoda - ele disse, enfiando o pomo dentro do bolso. James sabia, apesar de não gostar de admitir, que Sirius era a única pessoa que conseguia fazê-lo parar algo que estivesse fazendo.

- Isso aqui está muito monótono - disse Sirius e James teve a certeza de que o humor dele ia piorar muito se não fizessem algo divertido - Queria que fosse lua cheia.

- Só você - Remus retorquiu sombriamente detrás do livro. - Nós ainda temos os exames de Transfiguração. Se você não tem nada pra fazer, podia me testar. Aqui... - e ele ofereceu o livro. Mas Sirius fez pouco caso.

- Eu não preciso nem olhar para esse lixo. Sei tudo de cor.

James riu. Sirius era capaz de ter um ataque nervoso ou algo do tipo. Ele sempre brincava com o amigo de que tinha a séria impressão de que ele também sofria da tal TPM que as meninas sempre alegavam ter quando os garotos falavam que elas estavam muito nervosas.

E foi quando ele olhou novamente pro lago que viu algo que fez seu sorriso aumentar em seu rosto. Ali estava a solução para melhorar o humor de Sirius.

- Isso vai te animar, Almofadinhas – James disse calmamente, apontando com a cabeça - Olha quem está aqui - Sirius virou a cabeça. Ele ficou aceso, como um cachorro que acaba de farejar um coelho.

- Excelente – Sirius disse suavemente, levantando-se - _Seboso_.

- Acho que, agora, você melhora esse seu mau humor – James falou no que Sirius apenas riu marotamente.

James também se levantou, mas, antes que conseguisse dar o primeiro passo, ele olhou novamente na direção do lago. Lily continuava rindo com as suas amigas e, com certeza, não passava pela cabeça dela o que os dois marotos estavam prestes a aprontar, senão ela já teria corrido em sua direção pra tentar impedir.

James se viu em um conflito interior. De um lado, estava a diversão com seu melhor amigo, Sirius Black. E do outro, estava o desagrado que causaria à Lily se aprontasse com o Sonserino.

- Você vem ou não, James? – Sirius perguntou já bastante impaciente.

O maroto de óculos olhou do amigo pra Lily. Ela já o odiava mesmo. E sua opinião não mudaria se ele se comportasse bem daqui pra frente. Então, pra que mudar?

_**I took a little time**_

_(Eu levo um pouco de tempo)  
__**Scripting all the things that I tell you **_

_(Decifrando todas as coisas que eu te falo)_

- Vamos logo, Sirius – ele respondeu e os dois marotos saíram na direção de Severus.

Remus e Peter continuaram onde estavam enquanto James e Sirius paravam na frente do sonserino.

- Tudo bem, Seboso? - James perguntou numa voz bem audível.

Snape reagiu tão rapidamente que era como se estivesse esperando para ser atacado. Derrubou sua mochila, tirou a mão de dentro das vestes e, assim que tirou a varinha do bolso, James gritou.

- _Expelliarmus_!

James sorriu ao ver a varinha de Snape voar uns seis metros no ar e cair, com um pequeno estrondo, na grama atrás dele. Ele não entendia por que o sonserino sempre insistia em duelar com ele, já que James sempre levava a melhor.

- _Impedimenta!_ - Sirius soltou uma gargalhada depois de dizer o feitiço, apontando sua varinha na direção de Snape, que foi jogado longe enquanto ia em busca de sua varinha.

Logo, alguns estudantes pararam para assistir a cena. Alguns pareciam apreensivos, outros que estavam se divertindo.

James olhou na direção onde estivera sentado minutos antes e viu que Remus continuava sentado no mesmo lugar, apenas observando a cena com a expressão que ele sempre ficava quando não sabia o que fazer. Ele tentou olhar na direção do lago pra ver se Lily já tinha se dado conta do que estava acontecendo, mas havia uma aglomeração de alunos que o impedia de ver qualquer coisa na direção em que ela estava.

- Eu espero que ela não perceba o que está acontecendo – ele falou bem baixo, de maneira que só ele ouviu.

_**I'll send them through the mail**_

_(Eu vou te enviar por correio)  
__**And if all goes well**_

_(E se tudo der certo)  
__**It'd be a day or two**_

_(Será um dia ou dois)_

Snape estava caído arquejante no solo. James e Sirius avançaram em sua direção, varinhas erguidas, o primeiro dando olhares furtivos por sobre o ombro na direção das garotas na beira do lago. Peter estava de pé agora, consumindo a cena com o olhar, perambulando ao redor de Remus para conseguir uma visão melhor.

- Como você foi no exame, Seboso? - perguntou James, fazendo Sirius rir.

- O nariz dele estava tocando o pergaminho - disse o outro maroto maldosamente. - Deve ter marcas enormes de óleo no pergaminho inteiro, eles não vão conseguir ler uma palavra.

James tentou olhar novamente na direção do lago, mas, cada vez, era maior o número de pessoas a sua volta e ele simplesmente não conseguia mais ver nada ao seu redor.

Muitos dos que estavam em volta riram. James sabia o quanto Snape era impopular. E tudo por que ele e os marotos o tinham tornado assim. Todos gostavam do quarteto e, quando Snape se tornou a vítima favorita de azarações deles, todos os não-sonserinos aprovaram. Primeiro, por que se os marotos achavam que Snape merecia aquilo, então, devia ser por que ele realmente merecia. E, segundo, por que os sonserinos eram sempre detestados pelos alunos de outras casas. Logo, não era difícil não gostar de Severus Snape.

Snape tentou se levantar, mas a azaração ainda estava funcionando. Estava preso, como se estivesse amarrado por cordas invisíveis.

- Você... Você não perde por esperar - ele resmungou ofegante, fitando James com uma expressão da mais pura aversão - Não perde por esperar!

- Esperar pelo quê? - disse Sirius, irônico. - O que você vai fazer, Seboso, escarrar na gente?

Snape soltou uma mistura de palavras encantadas e maldiçoes, mas, com sua varinha tão longe, nada aconteceu.

James sentiu que tudo aquilo estava começando a irritá-lo. Sirius estava certo, Snape precisava de uma lição. Ele sentiu uma grande empolgação crescendo em seu corpo. Estava na hora de fazer alguma coisa.

- Lave essa boca – ele disse, friamente - _Esfregaça_!

Bolhas cor de rosa de sabão saíram da boca de Snape de uma vez. A espuma estava cobrindo seus lábios, como uma mordaça, sufocando-o...

- Deixe-o em PAZ!

James e Sirius olharam ao redor. A mão de James que não segurava a varinha voou em direção ao cabelo. Era uma das garotas que há pouco estavam na beira do lago. Ela tinha um cabelo volumoso, de cor acaju, que caía sobre seus ombros, olhos amendoados de cor verde, extremamente brilhantes.

Lily Evans. A última garota que James queria que aparecesse ali naquele instante.

_**I spent some extra nights**_

_(Eu passei algumas noites extras)__**  
Trying to forget the things that I've shown you**_

_(Tentando esquecer as coisas que eu te mostrei)_

James ficou sem saber o que fazer, sem saber o que dizer. Ele sempre ficava sem reação quando aquela garota estava por perto. Ela tinha algo que o encantava, que o fazia admirá-la e desejá-la sempre mais. Era a única garota que não se jogava aos seus pés e implorava pra ficar com ele. Era a única garota que ele queria ter.

- Tudo bom, Evans? - disse, e o tom de sua voz mudou subitamente. Estava mais profundo, mais maduro. Ele não conseguia controlar essas mudanças de comportamento. Sempre aconteciam quando ela estava por perto.

- Deixe-o em paz - Lily repetiu. Ela encarava James com todos os sinais de uma grande antipatia. - O que ele fez pra você?

Ele suspirou. Aquela seria uma longa conversa. Ela nunca entendia os motivos que o levavam a fazer determinadas coisas. E sabia que, dessa vez, não seria diferente.

- Bem, - disse James, aparentando pensar sobre o caso - é mais o fato de que ele existe, se é que você me entende...

Muitos dos alunos ao redor riram, Sirius e Peter também, mas Remus, aparentemente ainda concentrado em seu livro, não riu, tampouco Lily. Isso só deu a certeza a James de que, mais uma vez, ele escutaria palavras grosseiras vindas da garota. E não estava errado em pensar isso.

- Você se acha muito engraçado - ela retorquiu friamente. - Mas você é só um piadista infame e arrogante, Potter. Deixe-o em paz.

_**By now the smoke is cleared**_

_(Por hora a fumaça clareou)__**  
And all along I feared **_

_(E por todo tempo eu temi)__  
__**It would turn out this way**_

_(Que isso ficasse desse jeito)_

O maroto já estava acostumado com as coisas que ela sempre o chamava. Mas, a cada vez que ela fazia isso, ele sentia uma enorme tristeza. Ele sempre tentava agradá-la, tentava parecer maduro perto dela. E ela simplesmente só conseguia rotular ele das piores coisas possíveis.

"Quando é que você vai entender que eu realmente gosto de você, Evans?" – ele pensou, seu coração batendo rapidamente - "Quando vai entender que eu posso te fazer muito feliz se você parar de tentar bancar a difícil me dando essa chance?"

Ele tinha que tentar mais uma vez. Talvez aquele pudesse ser o seu dia de sorte. E se não fosse, seria apenas mais um fora pra sua coleção.

- Eu deixo se você sair comigo, Evans - James respondeu rapidamente - Vamos... Saía comigo e eu nunca mais encosto a varinha no velho Seboso outra vez.

Ele sorriu marotamente e passou a mão pelo cabelo. Lily estava perplexa. Para James, isso significava que ela estava pensando na resposta. E uma grande esperança nasceu pro maroto. Uma esperança de que finalmente ela aceitaria sair com ele.

Atrás dele, o efeito do feitiço Impedimenta estava acabando. Snape estava começando a engatinhar para junto de sua varinha, deixando escapar bolhas de sabão enquanto se movia. Mas James estava preocupado demais prestando atenção na garota pra reparar em qualquer outra coisa.

- Eu não sairia com você nem se eu só pudesse escolher entre você e a lula gigante - disse Líly.

_**Though it might be wrong**_

_(Embora estivesse errado)  
__**The light is always on**_

_(As luzes estão sempre acesas)_

Não era o seu dia de sorte. Apenas mais um fora pra sua coleção interminável de foras vindos de Lily Evans. Mas sabia que era questão de tempo. Um dia ele iria conseguir o impossível. Ou não se chamaria mais James Potter.

- Deu azar, Pontas – ele ouviu Sirius dizer marotamente. Mas James não se importou com a brincadeira do amigo. Ele já estava mais do que acostumado com isso.

Sirius estava tão concentrado no fora que James tinha acabado de levar, que não prestou atenção que o feitiço que eles haviam lançado em Snape já estava quase acabando. Quando eles perceberam, já era tarde demais. O sonserino já tinha a varinha apontada exatamente na direção de James.

Em seguida, um feixe de luz e um corte apareceu num dos lados do rosto dele, manchando suas vestes com sangue. O maroto encarou Snape com raiva. Ele não admitia que nenhum feitiço encostasse nele, ainda mais um feitiço vindo de uma pessoa que ele simplesmente desprezava.

Ele não pensou duas vezes. Um segundo feixe de luz e Snape estava pendurado de cabeça para baixo no ar, suas vestes descendo e revelando um par de pernas pálidas e esqueléticas e cuecas de cor cinza.

O maroto sorriu satisfeito. Pra ele, não tinha melhor forma de se vingar de alguém do que humilhar essa pessoa publicamente. Ele olhou ao redor e viu que muitas das pessoas que estavam à sua volta também riam, assim como Sirius e Peter.

James gargalhou com vontade. Ele adorava momentos como aquele. Era onde ele conseguia se divertir pra valer. Mas suas risadas foram diminuindo, seu sorriso foi murchando de seu rosto quando ele voltou a encarar a garota e tudo que viu foi uma expressão de grande fúria.

- Coloque-o no chão! – ela gritou bem alto.

**I can't stop digging the way you make me feel**

_(Eu não consigo deixar de gostar do jeito que você me faz sentir)_

Discutir? Argumentar? Sabia que qualquer coisa que ele tentasse seria inútil. A garota continuaria insistindo até ele parar com a brincadeira. Lily só se cansava quando atingia o seu objetivo.

Mas por que defender aquele sonserino idiota? Ele simplesmente não conseguia aceitar isso. Ele sempre a tratava mal quando se encontravam, sempre a chamara das piores coisas possíveis e, ainda assim, ela o enfrentava para defendê-lo.

- Com certeza - Tiago respondeu abaixando a varinha, sem tirar os olhos da ruiva. Snape caiu como uma pilha de roupas amontoada no chão.

Snape respirava com dificuldade. Suas vestes estavam enroscadas pelo seu corpo, mas isso não o impediu de arrumá-las enquanto se levantava e brandia a varinha contra os marotos. Mas, antes que Tiago ou Lily pudessem fazer alguma coisa, Sirius tinha sido mais rápido e lançara outro feitiço no sonserino.

- _Petrificus Totalus_! - Snape caiu outra vez, rígido como uma tábua.

- DEIXE-O EM PAZ! - Lílian gritou. Ela tinha sua própria varinha empunhada agora. James e Sirius trocaram olhares.

- Ah, Evans, não me faça azarar você - disse James com seriedade.

Ele estava irritado de ver a garota defendendo tanto aquele seboso. Raramente, ele perdia a paciência com ela, mas, naquele momento, estava muito difícil controlar seus sentimentos.

- Então, retire o feitiço – ela insistiu.

James respirou fundo. Ela não ia desistir. Eles iam ficar naquele desentendimento por horas se alguma das partes não cedesse. E, já que ela não iria fazer isso, ele mostraria que não era a pessoa que ela pregava que ele era.

Ele se voltou para Snape e murmurou o contra-feitiço.

- Prontinho - disse quando Snape se colocou de pé novamente. - Você teve sorte de a Evans estar aqui, Seboso...

- Eu não preciso da ajuda de sangue-ruins imundos como ela!

O maroto sentiu o sangue ferver. Olhou dele para Lily sem conseguir acreditar que ele fosse tão desprezível a ponto de insultar a única pessoa que o defendia.

- Bem - ela respondeu friamente. - Não vou me incomodar no futuro. E eu lavaria suas cuecas se eu fosse você, Seboso.

_**Look at us now**_

_(Olhe para nós agora)  
__**Ask me, how did this get so**_

_(Me pergunte, como que isso ficou assim)_

Ele não deixaria aquilo barato. De maneira nenhuma, ele deixaria Severo Snape ofender aquela garota e sair impune com isso.

- Peça desculpas para Evans! - James rugiu na direção de Snape, a varinha apontada ameaçadoramente para ele. Todo seu tom brincalhão havia desaparecido, dando lugar a uma imensa raiva.

- Eu não quero que você o faça se desculpar - Lily gritou para James - Você é tão desprezível quanto ele.

- Quê? - ganiu James. Não, definitivamente, ela só podia estar brincando ao compará-lo com alguém como Snape - Eu NUNCA chamei você de... Você-sabe-o-quê!

Mas a resposta que ele recebeu foi a mais inesperada possível.

- Bagunçando seu cabelo só porque você acha legal parecer que acabou de descer da sua vassoura, se mostrando com aquele pomo estúpido, andando pelos corredores e azarando quem quer que seja só porque você pode... Estou surpresa que sua vassoura consiga sair do chão com um ego tão inflado quanto o seu. Você me dá NOJO.

Ela se virou e correu dali. James sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e, por pouco, não caiu de joelhos no gramado. Aquilo estava longe de todas as coisas possíveis que ele já tinha esperado de Lily.

_**I'll show you how**_

_(Eu vou te mostrar como)__**  
Got my shoes on the ground **_

_(Pus os pés no chão)__**  
But I'm taking em' all**_

_(Mas estou tirando os sapatos)__**  
And I'm ready to walk**_

_(E estou pronto pra andar)_

- Evans! - James gritou por ela. - HEY, EVANS!

Mas ela nem olhou para trás.

- O que é que deu nela? - disse James, tentado parecer que aquilo não era uma questão de grande importância para ele.

- Lendo nas entrelinhas, eu diria que ela acha você um pouquinho convencido, cara - respondeu Sirius.

- Certo - disse Tiago, que parecia furioso agora -, certo...

Então, ele parou com as brincadeiras com Snape justamente por que ela tinha pedido. O sonserino a xingava, ele a defendia e Lily ainda achava que ele era metido?

O que ele estava fazendo de errado? O tempo todo ele fez tudo pra agradá-la e defendê-la e como sempre. E ela apenas o pré julgava, o acusava de tantas coisas diferentes que ele nem mesmo conseguia se lembrar de todas. E Lily simplesmente não conseguia enxergar que ele fizera tudo... Por ela?

Houve um novo feixe de luz e Snape estava novamente suspendo de ponta-cabeça no ar.

- Quem quer me ver tirar as cuecas do Seboso? – ele escutou Sirius gritar pros alunos que ainda estavam ao redor dele.

Mas aquilo não iria mais diverti-lo. Por alguma razão que ele não sabia explicar, azarar Snape era a última coisa que ele queria fazer naquele momento. Tudo parecia tão bobo, tão superficial.

Ele se afastou sem que Sirius percebesse. Remus veio em sua direção, mas ele apenas fez sinal para que o amigo se afastasse. Queria ficar sozinho. Por apenas uma vez em toda a sua vida, ele queria ficar sozinho.

James se sentou em frente ao lago. Justamente no local onde, alguns minutos antes, Lily Evans estava, descalça, com os pés na água, curtindo o final de um exame cansativo.

Ele pensou nas últimas palavras da garota. Elas martelavam em sua cabeça com muito mais intensidade do que antes. Agora ele conseguia se lembrar com clareza de tudo que ela dissera.

"_Bagunçando seu cabelo só porque você acha legal parecer que acabou de descer da sua vassoura, se mostrando com aquele pomo estúpido, andando pelos corredores e azarando quem quer que seja só porque você pode... Estou surpresa que sua vassoura consiga sair do chão com um ego tão inflado quanto o seu. Você me dá NOJO."_

James Potter olhou pro lago e se perguntou se Lily Evans estava certa a seu respeito. E, pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele achou que estava.

_**I can't stop digging the way you make me **__**feel**_

_(Eu não consigo deixar de gostar do jeito que você me faz sentir)_

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **

_Um ano depois e eu finalmente consegui terminar essa fic. Confesso que tive muito medo em posta-la. Por que ao contrário das fics, esta não acrescenta história alguma. É apenas aquela cena dos marotos que aparece no "Harry Potter e a Ordem de Fênix" do ponto de vista dos sentimentos do James. Mas, como eu nunca consigo deixar uma idéia de lado, não poderia fazer isso com essa fic também. Portanto, espero que gostem. A música que eu usei é "The Way You Make Me Feel" Do McFly._

_Agradecimentos a__** Gabi**__ (amiga querida que me fez o grande favor de betar a fic), __**Tha**__ (a pessoa que mais me incentiva a escrever no mundo), __**Belle**__ e __**Mylla **__(as pessoas que aturam minhas palhaçadas e que sempre querem que eu escreva). E também a minha mãe querida e amada, que nunca leu (nem vai ler) nenhuma fic minha, mas que sempre me incentivou a escrever. E que eu to morrendo de saudades!!_

_Beijos pra vocês!_

_Dynha Black_


End file.
